


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by dduucckk



Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sirius Black, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Sirius calls Remus the night before an big exam
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694554
Kudos: 50





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The song "I just called to say I love you" by Stevie Wonder came on and I just HAD to write this.

_Ring, ring_

Remus rolled over in bed, covering his face with his blanket.

_Ring, ring_

Remus groaned, turned over, and picked up his phone.

“What the fuck, Sirius?”

“Wooow Moony, I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“I was sleeping.”

“S’not even late.”

“Eleven pm.”

“Yeah, not late.”

“I have an exam tomorrow.”

“I know. Called to wish you luck.”

“Did you need to do it now?”

“You were studying all day.” Remus could hear the pout in Sirius’s voice.

“I’m sorry baby, I just need to do well on this exam. This is the last one, and then I’ll have all the time in the world for you.”

“Mmmkay Moony. You’re the best!”

“Sirius, where are you?”

“Out with James.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Only a bit, Moony, don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Remus couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Get home safe, okay? I'm going back to sleep.”

“Goodnight. Love you.”

“I love you too, Pads. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mmhm. See you. Love you.”

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk)


End file.
